Hiding My Heart
by cureforheadaches
Summary: Calzona fluff, Calzona drama, Calzona smut. No shootings, no plane crash etc. Slightly AU. Reviews make me happy -hint- Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Decaf, no foam!" The enthusiastic young barista chirped over the noise of the usual 8am crowd, who were quickly consuming that all too needed hit of caffeine before beginning there days at whatever nine to five job occupied there lives. "Over here!" The blonde replied, accepting her order with a look of uncertainty, mingled with repulsion. "Enjoy your day, ma'am!" Arizona smiled back begrudgingly as she turned away, mumbling under her breath, "I'd enjoy it a lot more if I had a real drink to start my day. Decaf no foam I mean serio-" She was cut off from her ranting as her leg came out from under her, slipping on a small spill on the wooden floor sending her, and the contents of her cup, flying towards the ground. Landing awkwardly on her side, the blonde moved to sit up, only then noticing she was now wearing the drink that ignited her bad mood in the first place.

With brown hot liquid seeping through her pristine white blouse, she was quickly beginning to think that today may not be her day. "Shit," she muttered, running the hand that wasn't covered in coffee through her hair. "Just perfect." She sat there for a second, trying to not let her emotions get the better of her. Arizona Robbins was a strong minded individual, one who despised being seen as weak, almost as much as she despised the inventor of decaffeinated beverages. Several people who witnessed her tumble attempted to help her to her feet, but she just brushed them away. "Really, I'm fine!" Finally snapping at the gentlemen who was all too willing to pat down her now wet chest with a napkin. "I got it." She snatched the napkin out of his hand as he retreated to a safer distance. Attempting to blot the liquid stain away herself, Arizona zoned out from the din of the coffee shop. She attempted to assess her current situation and tried pondering her options while battling with the emotions that still ran high inside her, trying to push back the months and months of.. well.. every emotion possible, towards the back of her mind before it threatened to take over. _The meeting is not for an hour, she thought. But there is no way I'd make it back to the apartment, change, and still make it back on time.. Dammit! Why don't I keep a spare shirt in my car?! _During this internal battle, she'd failed to notice the beautiful Latina tentatively making her way towards her.

A hand on her forearm brought her out of her thoughts, as she looked up into the most beautiful pair of brilliant brown eyes she'd ever seen. The moment their eyes connected, she felt almost all of her despair melt away. She was sure she was staring, but she couldn't take her eyes off of this woman. Dark brown, almost black hair fell in waves, framing her face and stopping just below a tanned collarbone. Brilliant blue eyes stared up into deep chocolate orbs as Arizona became lost in the beauty of this stranger. Finally tearing her sight away from her eyes, moving down to study the prominent cheek bones, highlighted by the slight bronzer that had been meticulously placed to define her beautiful features, finally landing on full, painted lips. Arizona unconsciously licked her own, now dry, lips as she watched the woman speak. It wasn't until she realised the gorgeous lips she was so focused on had ceased movement that she broke her gaze, shaking her head slightly as though to clear her thoughts. When she looked back at the woman, she found caring eyes staring right at her, as if waiting for a reply. "I'm sorry, I- I must have drifted off for a second. What were you saying?" Arizona mentally slapped herself. _Smooth, Flagstaff. Combine this with the fall and we'll just call you a modern day Romeo(!)_ A shy smile occupied the unknown Latina's face as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I, uh, was just saying that it looked like you fell pretty hard, I was right behind you but.." she held up a drinks carrier containing to cups in one hand and and arm full of folders and files in the other, "I'm sorry I couldn't catch you." Both women gazed at each other for a second, the sincerity in the woman's voice so genuine that it caught Arizona off guard.

The brunette couldn't help but take in every inch of the petite woman's beauty. The way her blonde hair shone brightly under the lights of the coffee house as it cascaded down over her shoulders. The way her high-waisted pants highlighted the blonde's strong yet slender thighs and shaped her ass perfectly, while the damp blouse that was currently clinging to her defined torso also outlined the woman's perfect breasts. And then there was her eyes. She was sure she had seen nothing as magnificent as the eyes that were in front of her, shining a bright and brilliant sea of blue. The blonde shifted on her feet under the intensity of the Latina's gaze, fidgeting with the napkin still in her hand whilst feeling the heat rise in her face. The brunette realised she had been staring for some time, so with a clearing of her throat she looked back at the blonde and smiled, gesturing that they move to the vacant table to the right so they weren't directly in the way of the other people going about there day. She looked back up to find the mystery woman smiling back at her as the Latina unloaded the files and drinks onto the table. Arizona was sure she melted on the spot. "I'm Callie, and you are.. decaf no foam?" The Latina played, a grin finding it's way to her lips as she handed the blonde one of the cups from the holder. The blonde rolled her eyes with a groan as she accepted the drink, eliciting a heart-warming laugh from an already-smitten brunette. It was a laugh that could have been passed as a giggle if it wasn't so damn sexy. Arizona tried her hardest not to smile, but the Latina's laugh was infectious. "Ugh thank you, but that is so not my identifier! I'm a regular, fully caffeinated coffee kinda girl." A dimpled grin coupled with a wink from those blue eyes was all that was needed to take Callie's breath away. "Also known as Arizona." The blonde finished, offering a hand to Callie.

The second their hands met, Callie leaned in towards Arizona, her lips inches from the blondes ear. "That's what I figured.." she whispered, tapping the cup in the blonde's hand with her own. Goosebumps erupting over the blonde's ear and neck from where she felt the hot breath of this beautiful stranger, Arizona gasped slightly as Callie stepped back to face her. "..You know, I mean, I overheard your cute little "I want a real drink" rant right before you fell. Unless I totally called that wrong and you're some secret alcoholic or something." Callie joked. Arizona stood there in a complete daze, still reeling from the lingering heat from the Latina's breath on her skin- _wait did she just call me cute? Did she mean that in a flirty sense or was she just being friendly? _Taking Arizona's silence as a bad sign, Callie quickly back-tracked. "Aaaand that was so inappropriate, I'm sorry that was a bad, bad joke and I'm so so sorry if you-" Arizona managed to regain her senses in time to understand what the hell Callie was talking about, and quickly put a stop to her rambling, gently squeezing the Latina's hand that was still connected to her own as she spoke. "Oh! No! Sorry, took a minute for my brain to catch up! Yeah the coffee is great. Really, thanks." Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile to help remove some of the uncertainty on the Latina's face. When brown eyes met the smile on the smaller woman's face, Callie knew she was a goner. What with the eyes and now this, Callie was certain she had never witnessed such a beautiful more stunning sight in her life. Without even realising, she returned the blonde's smile with her own killer grin, one which Arizona was sure should be illegal.

Chancing her luck, Arizona grazed her thumb along the back of Callie's hand. The Latina looked down at their hands the second she felt Arizona's thumb move, then back up into Cerulean eyes before a busboy came brushing past the pair in a rush to clear the remnants of previous customers from their table, knocking both of them back into reality. They hesitantly released their grip from the other, immediately feeling a sense of loss and equally craving the tender touch of the simple gesture. Not wanting to fall into an awkward silence, which could have easily followed given the prolonged "hand-holding" they'd just indulged in, Callie began. "So, care to explain the thought process that went in to ordering something you clearly hate?" The Latina smirked, injecting a sense of humour and light-heartedness back into the conversation. Arizona once again rolled her eyes, also smirking under Callie's playful eyes. "I thought maybe it was time for a change." The blonde shrugged, the Latina replying with a raised eyebrow, letting Arizona know she wasn't buying it. "Okay fine! My-.. somebody recommended that I try and live a healthier lifestyle. Which apparently means giving up everything that I love. Yay(!).." The blonde joked, hoping her little slip went unnoticed by Callie, relieved when the Latina seemed to be none the wiser.

A pang of guilt struck at Arizona's conscience, but she brushed it off, unwilling to acknowledge that there was anything to feel guilty about. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just talking. To possibly the hottest woman in the world? Yes, but that still didn't mean she was doing anything she shouldn't be. They stood by the table in the now calmer coffee shop, the morning crowd having moved out to go about there day, leaving both women to wonder how long they had been talking. A quick glance at her watch told Arizona that she had 45 minutes until the meeting with the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, and she was still donning the now stained blouse and had yet to come up with a solution. Opening her mouth to speak, she couldn't bring herself to tell the beautiful woman in front of her that she had to go, instead she closed her mouth again, taking on the characteristics of a goldfish. Callie sensed Arizona's hesitancy towards leaving, a feeling that happened to be mutual.

After some time, Arizona finally spoke. "So.. I uh, I gotta go.. Need to somehow find a replacement for this," she gestured towards her ruined blouse, "before my meeting. Which is less than an hour, and I have no idea what I'm gonna do because I don't have a back up and I there's no way it'll be dry cleaned in time and-." Callie noticed how defeated the blonde sounded as she rambled on in a way that Callie could only describe as adorable. The little pout that occupied the blonde's face made her smile in spite of the impending departure. And then a thought hit her. "Hey," the Latina yet again placed her hand on the blondes forearm, the blonde immediately stopping her ramble at the contact. "I live right across the street, you're more than welcome to borrow something of mine?" Callie felt a strong need to help the blonde, kind of a protective nature. Whether it was because the blonde seemed to be fighting with herself to hold it together, or because she felt such a strong connection with the Arizona, Callie just knew she wanted to help. _And if I get to maybe spend a little more time with her then what's the harm in that? I mean, we're friends, if only very recently, and friends help each other out. That's all we're doing. Friends. You don't even know if she's gay. And even if she is, she may not even be into you. And anyway, you've only just met her, you may never even see her again. What's the big deal? -The problem with that is you'd rather be pulling that adorable pouting mouth in for a steamy make-out session right about now, not to mention put it to some other, more inappropriate uses_- Callie broke off from her inner monologue, mentally slapping her conscience for bringing those images to the forefront of her mind, just as Arizona flashed her eyes up to look into the fiery brown eyes she'd rapidly become addicted to. Arizona's mind was racing a mile a minute; on one hand, she really did need to get out of this shirt and into something a little more presentable, and the thought of being in such a close proximity with the woman that in 15 minutes had made her feel more alive then anyone had in the past 15 years (and on a bad day no less) was more than appealing, but on the other hand she knew it was risky. Not because she had only just met Callie, in all honesty the fact that Callie was essentially a stranger didn't even cross her mind, but she couldn't quite shake the slight feeling of guilt creeping in on her. _For god sake, Arizona. It's not like you're gonna go there and fuck her, she's helping you out when you're quite clearly having a crisis! She's being friendly, maybe the two of you could be friends if you don't scare her away with all your staring. Pull your head outta your ass and accept help when you need it!_

Mind made up, she smiled gratefully at Callie. "Are you sure? I don't mean to make you late or anything.." she trailed off, only now realising the complete vision of the woman in front of her. Letting her eyes trail over the woman's body, her vision slowly made it's way over the Latina's tall, toned legs, a pair of jeans clinging to them like they were made specifically for her, up towards the curve of her hips, mentally berating herself for wanting to reach out and run her hands over the beautiful figure before her. Finally her eyes landed on, hands down, the greatest chest Arizona had ever seen. Callie was wearing a deep red V neck blouse that was cut just low enough to provide the most exquisite yet teasing view, without being too low that it bordered inappropriate. The colour complemented her skin tone and hair, while contrasting with the black leather jacket that gave her a bad ass, edgy look which made Arizona's knees go weak. Callie blushed a deeper shade of red than before under the blonde's lust-filled gaze, a smirk playing at the corner of the Latina's lips. _Busted,_ Arizona thought. "Oh yeah, it's no trouble. I don't start until later, I just thought I'd come down here before and get a head start on some paperwork. But it's not important, it can wait." Callie added the last sentence quickly yet firmly, giving the blonde no room for argument. "Okay then. Uh, you wanna lead the way?" Arizona asked, suddenly feeling like she was back in high school, the nervous freshman on a date with a senior. _But this ISN'T a date Arizona. You just met this woman and she's doing you a favour, that's all this is. Just breathe, listen and talk. Just act normal, act as if your mind ISN'T in the gutter. Crap is she talking to me? Shit! Pay attention you freaking idiot! When the pretty lady talks, you listen!_ "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Arizona asked, embarrassed that this woman had once again compromised her ability to function like a normal person. Chuckling slightly, Callie narrowed her eyes and leaned down, placing her hands on either side of Arizona's head and tilting it upwards as if she was studying her. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell down, you seem kinda dazed." The Latina played, a sly grin adorning her face as she spoke. It took all the willpower Arizona possessed not to close the gap between them and capture those full, beautiful lips between her own. Callie watched as blue eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to meet her gaze.

Without any thought, Callie gently stroked the pad of her thumb against Arizona's cheek as she stared into those deep blue eyes that seemed to draw her in. Arizona instantly leaned in slightly to the touch, about to close her eyes and give in to the feeling of being comforted, but as if someone had turned on the lights in both of the women's heads, the moment was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived. Both stepping back slightly and looking anywhere other than at each other. _Shit,_ Callie thought. _Change the subject, move on from this and forget all about it. Pretend it never happened. Just do SOMETHING. _"Uh you, um, you ready to get out of that shirt?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Callie's hand connected with her forehead as she tried to dig herself out of yet another hole. "I mean with the coffee! And and and the spill and- oh my god, I'm so sorry, I did not mean for that to-" "Callie!" Arizona's initial shock upon hearing Callie's question had instantly dissolved as she watched the Latina try and rectify the situation, giggling at the now nervous brunette. "It's okay! And yes, I am more than ready to get outta this.. walking detergent commercial cliche that is: my blouse." The Latina sighed gratefully, smiling at the easiness that once again settled over the two as they picked up there belongings and made there way out into the Seattle rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie Torres was many things. She was smart, funny, and the best Orthopedic surgeon Seattle Grace Mercy West had ever seen. She was kind and caring, not to mention fiercely loyal, something she had begun to question about herself lately, along with a few other things in her life.. But someone who approaches random strangers, random women no less, and buys them coffee? And not just random women; beautiful, stunning, breathtakingly gorgeous women. Well, woman.

The minute she'd laid eyes on Arizona, patiently waiting among the other customers for her order, she was hooked. No matter how many times she forced herself to look away, her eyes managed to find there way to the blonde. Whether she was looking at her hair, and the way it seemed to illuminate under the lights, or her legs which seemed to go on for days, or the way those pants shaped her ass so perfectly it should have been a crime, Callie just couldn't look away. That was until the woman in question turned around with her drink and brushed past Latina, too wrapped up in whatever personal rant she was clearly having with herself to even notice the brunette devouring her with her eyes. As she passed, Callie caught the intoxicating smell of the blonde's sweet, flowery perfume mixed with a hint of.. vanilla? Callie couldn't be sure, but one thing she did know is that nobody should smell that good.

Accepting her coffee from the barista, she turned around in time to see the woman, who had so rapidly invaded her mind, slip on a puddle created by one of the many wet umbrellas that had passed through the doors and fall to the ground. She couldn't explain exactly what it was, but Callie felt an almost universal pull towards the blonde. She noticed how defeated this woman looked as she pulled herself to her feet, and decided to throw caution into the wind. Turning back to the counter, she ordered another coffee.

While she was waiting, rather impatiently, she watched from a distance as the blonde dismissed a man who, on the pretense of "helping", was clearly trying to cop a feel. Callie couldn't help but smirk at the way the man instantly retreated with his tail between his legs. A tap on the shoulder from her favourite barista brought her back to her senses.

"Hey Cal, need a holder?" Jo asked, seeing the Latina struggle to balance everything in her arms.

"That would be great, thanks." She replied, securing her own cup next the fresh beverage. "I'd love to stay and catch up but you're busy, and I gotta go do.. a.. a thing." Unsure about what to even call what she was about to do, she decided against elaborating.

"Yeah that's cool, I might head over to Joe's later. Maybe see you there?"

Callie thought for a moment, unable to remember whether or not she was on call that night as all her thought was consumed with the blonde.

"Uhh.. maybe. I gotta go, I'll catch you later!" Quickly turning away before the barista could respond, she felt her stomach erupt into butterflies as she nervously approached the woman who had, in so little time, taken up residence in her mind. She needed to know this woman. She wasn't sure how or why, all she knew was that she had to talk to her._ Here goes nothing._

* * *

"Guess I should invest in an umbrella now, huh?" Arizona mused, as both women stepped out into the drizzle in which the ever unreliable Seattle weather was providing, neither of them having anything to shield themselves from the little droplets of rain.

The Latina chuckled. "Yeah that wouldn't be the worst idea. So, I'm guessing you're new to Seattle?" Callie asked, as they ducked their heads slightly in an attempt to shield their faces from the rain and made there way across the busy street, weaving in and out of the morning traffic.

"Uh yeah, moved here about a week ago! I'm starting to understand what everyone says about the weather. I thought they were exaggerating but I think it's rained everyday since I got here," Arizona replied.

"You'll get used to it. So where are you from originally?" Callie asked, as they reached the door to her apartment building.

"Ahh, how much time do we have?" The blonde giggled slightly as the Latina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "My dad was in the Marines so we moved around.. _a lot_. But before I moved here I lived in Baltimore."

Arizona flashed Callie her signature dimpled smile as the Latina held the door open and gestured the blonde inside. "Baltimore, huh? Wow, what made you wanna leave the East Coast?"

Arizona's smile instantly faltered, as images of the last 6 months replayed themselves in her head. Desperately not wanting to get into all of.. _that_ in front of her relatively new (and hot) "friend", she opted for an easy out. "Oh uh, you know. Just felt like the time was right for some change in my life. Maybe it's because I spent so much time as a kid exploring new cities in different states or something that I kinda got used to never staying in one place too long, but I just felt like the time was right to start over somewhere new!" She answered, rather more perkily than she intended, but she was eager to keep the conversation with Callie light.

The brunette sensed there was more to the story than the blonde was letting on, but resigned herself to nodding in response, deciding to let it go considering it was really none of her business. She'd only just met Arizona, she didn't exactly have a right, or reason, to pry.

As they stood waiting by the elevator, Callie's phone alerted her to a new message. Arizona leaned her shoulder against the wall to face Callie as they stood in an oddly comfortable silence. She studied the woman's face as she watched her read the text, seeing a hint of sadness mixed with.. anger maybe? She watched as Callie drew a long breathe before putting her phone back into her purse, clearly trying to steady herself. Sensing a shift in the Latina's mood, she quickly attempted to steer Callie back into the lighter territory they had been so blissfully wandering in.

"What about you? Were you lucky enough to experience some dry weather before you moved here? Or did you decide at a young age that you liked only seeing sunshine once a year?"

Arizona's smirk instantly became a giggle when Callie's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock as the Latina laughed at the bluntness of the blonde's question. "Hey, I happen to like it here! It's a good job I grew up in Miami otherwise you could have really offended me!" Callie played, as Arizona continued to giggle.

The elevator finally arrived and both women entered the empty carriage. Pressing the button to the 5th floor, Callie took a step back and leaned her back against the wall, watching as Arizona mirrored her actions.

"How long did you live in Miami?" The blonde continued. She found herself wanting to know everything about the beautiful woman in front of her. Where she grew up, all about her family, her favourite colour, which side of the bed she preferred, what she sounding like IN bed-_ FOCUS, Robbins! _

"Until I finished high school. That's when I joined the Peace Corps and headed out to Botswana. Spent two years out there." Callie answered, the pride clear in her voice as she smiled.

Arizona couldn't help but feel her heart swell at Callie's admission. This woman standing in front of her was unbelievable. It was clear from the minute they met that this woman liked helping people, that's how they met in the first place; she wanted to help Arizona. But hearing how this woman dedicated two years of her life to help improve the lives of others less fortunate made Arizona beam. "Wow.. that must have been.. just, wow. You're amazing."

The blush upon Callie's face was deep enough to be seen even under the dim light of the carriage. Arizona was still mentally chastising herself for her accidental slip when the elevator sounded their arrival to Callie's floor. As the doors opened, she tried to regain her train of thought, hoping if she carried on quick enough her embarrassment would fade.

"So what happened after? Is that when you moved here?"

"Actually, I moved to New York. I got accepted into Columbia to study bi-"

"Morning Cal, who's your friend?"

The Latina's sentence was cut off by a tall, handsome, slightly rugged looking man coming out of the apartment opposite what appeared to be Callie's place. It was clear to anybody that this guy was hot, but this was a fact he was all too aware of. Arizona watched as this man looked her up and down, his eyes deciding to settle on her chest. She unconsciously folded her arms as to shield her breasts from his view.

"Eyes on her face, Mark." Callie warned, rolling her eyes. She too had seen that Mark's gaze was straying towards area's that could make the blonde uncomfortable, and decided to put a stop to it before it could turn into something of a stare.

"Mark Sloan, pleasure to meet you," The man extended a hand to Arizona, giving her a wink and smile, something the blonde thought must have been his 'signature move' and inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Mark, this is Arizona. She just moved here, so just please be nice and try not to scare her away." Callie spoke the line as if she'd had to utter it many times before. Arizona shook his hand firmly, leaving him in no doubt that she could handle herself if she needed to.

"Pleasure." Arizona muttered with a forced smile.

Callie noticed that her smile didn't meet her eyes like the previous ones that had been directed towards herself.

"I gotta get to work, you going to Joe's tonight?" Mark asked as he backed towards the elevator the two women just vacated.

"Maybe, I'll let you know. Aren't you seeing Lexie tonight?"

"She's working the night shift. As a matter of fact she's sleeping in my bed as we speak, or should I say OUR bed.." Mark trailed off, his lecherous grin turning into that of a goofy smile.

"She said yes!? Oh my god, Mark, I'm so happy for you guys! It's about time she moved in, she's practically been living here for the past couple of months anyway," Callie played, moving to give her best friend a hug.

"I know, I'm a lucky man." He stated proudly as he stepped into the elevator.

Arizona smiled at how the mention of his girlfriend seemed to turn this man into a genuinely nice guy. _Maybe there's a decent human being lurking behind that player facade,_ Arizona thought.

"Now if you ladies excuse me, I gotta get to work. Nice to meet you, Blondie!" He managed to shout as the doors closed on him.

_Maybe not._

Callie turned and faced Arizona, both standing at the door to her apartment. She rummaged in her purse to find her key while trying to fix the impression her best friend had clearly given the blonde.

"That's Mark. He lives across the hall, apparently now with his girlfriend. He really is a nice guy, but I get that he comes off as a bit-"

"- of an ass?" The blonde supplied, chuckling to let Callie know she was joking. If only slightly.

"Yeah.. But really, he's great. And he really looks out for me. He's a good person to have around."

Arizona smiled as she heard that same sincerity in the Latina's voice that she had heard downstairs in the coffee shop not so long ago. Callie obviously had a big heart, she saw the best in people, and it made Arizona fall even more enchanted with the woman stood before her. Finally opening the door, Callie held it open once again for the blonde. Stepping inside, Arizona took in her surroundings, suddenly very aware that they were alone. In a place that housed a bedroom. And a bed. _Easy tiger, she's lending you a shirt, not here to show you a good time._ "You have a wonderful place, Callie." She gave herself a mental high five for managing to actually contribute a half decent sentence into the conversation.

Placing her belongings on the kitchen counter, Callie replied.

"Oh, thanks. It's okay, convenient for work considering it's- "

Yet again, Callie was cut off by another person tearing her way out of what Arizona presumed was a bedroom._ Okay, so you're not totally alone. _She watched on, bemused, as this petite Asian woman attempted to brush her teeth whilst slipping on her shoes and picking up her bag. Running to the kitchen sink, the woman rinsed her mouth and toothbrush under the faucet.

"Cristina, you have your own bathroom, how many times have I told you not to do that?!"

Completely ignoring Callie's protests, the woman ran past the door she just barreled through, tossing her still damp toothbrush onto her bed before grabbing her coat and speaking.

"We're out of cereal. And milk. And pretty much everything else except tequila, and as much as I love tequila I don't think it exactly constitutes as breakfast. And I'm late so I can't even grab something from the coffee cart. There's a twenty on my nightstand if you can make it to the store before your shift and I know I haven't done the groceries in forever but you and I both know that I wont get half the things you want and probably come back with more liquor than food," Barely taking a breath, the woman ran to the door before finally stopping and turning around. "Oh, you guys going to Joe's tonight?" Looking between the two women. It didn't seem to phase her that she had no idea who Arizona was.

_Joe's? Seriously, is this some secret club they're all a part of or something_? Arizona thought to herself, as she heard the word repeated for the second time in five minutes. Completely unsure of what 'Joe's' was, she decided to ask.

"Uh.. Joe's?"

The impatient woman realised this could take a while and turned back to leave, shouting to Callie, "If you are I'll see you tonight!", as the door slammed shut behind her.

Turning to a rather confused looking blonde, Callie explained.

"So, that's Cristina. My roommate. Again, like Mark, she's okay once you get to know her. She comes across harsh at times but that's just Cristina. She's a good person. And totally great to have around if you need a drink." Callie ended with a chuckle.

"I see,", the blonde smiled, once again noticing the the loyalty in Callie's words. ".. and Joe's?"

"Joe's is the bar near the coffee house. Pretty much everyone hangs out there after work. You may have seen it, it's actually called The Emerald City Bar? But nobody calls it that anymore. Everyone knows it as Joe's because of the owner, Joe. He's a great guy." Callie watched as realisation dawned on Arizona's face.

"Oh yeah! I've been there once or twice, seems like a cool place to hang out."

"Yeah it is, and uh.. I'm pretty sure Cristina asked us if we'd both be there.." Callie trailed off, not knowing herself where she was going with this thought. _You can't seriously be thinking of asking her to Joe's tonight. - Why not? We're just friends! - Friends don't fantasize about pushing their "friends" up against their front doors and fucking them so hard they can't walk for a week._ She shook herself out of her inner battle of minds and continued.

"I mean, you're new to the city. Maybe you could come hang out, make new friends or something? I mean, if you're not busy. Which you probably are, I mean this is pretty last minute and-"

Arizona struggled to keep a straight face as she watched the Latina ramble on. She also struggled not to shout "YES" when she'd heard the brunette asking her out- _she has NOT asked you out, she's asked if maybe you wanna get a drink with her and some of her friends. It's a friend thing. That's all. Friends._ She was rapidly growing to hate that word. Realising her silence in thought was the cause of this beautiful woman's nervous chatter, she quickly spoke up.

"Actually, I am completely free. I'd love to get a drink with you tonight. And your friends. It can be hard being the new kid y'know, having to start over and meet new people. It'll be nice to have at least one friend to help me out." She nudged Callie with her shoulder as she spoke, attempting to put the brunettes nerves at ease. It seemed to do the trick, as the Latina let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and unleashed a mega-watt smile in the blonde's direction.

"Really? Great, um, do you wanna say meet at the bar around seven?" Callie asked, positively giddy that she was going to be able to spend more time with Arizona. _Just. Friends_. Even with this mantra being chanted throughout her head, she was still over the moon about the idea.

"Sounds great!" Dimples adorning the beautiful face of the blonde, eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement.

Both women stood staring at each other, for how long? Neither would be able to say. They were finally brought out of their moment when Arizona somehow managed to remember that she still had a meeting to attend in just over a half hour.

"So um.." She attempted to ask Callie about the shirt she was meant to be borrowing, the whole reason she was standing in Callie's apartment to begin with. But in that moment, like so many others, words seemed to fail her.

Callie shook her head slightly, attempting to regain some form of speech that didn't make her sound like a moron. "Oh right, we need to get you outta those clothes!" _...I swear to God. You're a doctor, you have a freaking PhD and yet somehow you can't get a grasp of the basic English language._

Hearing the blonde's musical laughter echo around her apartment brought out a reluctant smile of her own. Resigning to the fact there was no getting around it, she surrendered. "Yeah, yeah I heard what I said. You wanna drop it now?" She asked, unable to stop smiling as she watched the blonde try and find some composure.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. Now, let's go get me outta these clothes!" She winked, as Callie rolled her eyes and made her way to the bedroom, Arizona following closely behind. Walking up to her closet, she began rummaging through her clothes, desperate to find the blouse she had thought of the minute she suggested the blonde borrow something of hers. _I know I have it somewhere.. Ah!_ She pulled the blouse from it's hanger and held it up for the blonde to see. It was navy blue with three quarter sleeves, silk, with a V cut just low enough to provide an appropriate yet teasing view.

"What about this?" She asked, praying the blonde would say yes.

Looking at the item in the Latina's hands, Arizona beamed. Then she noticed the label sticking out from the inside and immediately felt guilty.  
"It's gorgeous, Callie. Really, but Chanel? I can't let you give me this, even if it is to borrow, it must have cost a for- where are you going?"

Arizona watched as Callie walked through the door and into her en suite, blouse in hand. She returned seconds later empty handed, moving to stand behind the blonde. Placing her hands on either side of the blondes shoulders, she gently pushed the blonde to walk into the room she'd just vacated.

Entering the bathroom and finding the blouse placed on the chaise in the corner next to a fresh set of towels, Arizona began to protest but was soon cut off.

"Ca-"

"You can keep the shirt, it will look amazing on you," The Latina whispered into Arizona's ear from her place behind her, sending shivers down the blonde's neck and rendering her speechless.

"Towels are over there, help yourself to anything else you need."

And with that, Callie retreated back through the bedroom and into the living area. When she heard her shower begin to run she smiled, pleased at the fact the blonde had relented. She attempted to focus on anything other than the fact she had a very hot, very wet, very NAKED Arizona in the next room. Moving around the kitchen, she started to make a fresh pot of coffee for them both, hoping to keep the blonde around for as long as possible.

Stepping out of the shower 10 minutes later, Arizona noted that she had fifteen minutes before her interview. She was glad that Callie's apartment was right across from the hospital, giving her even more time to spend in the company of this beautiful, captivating woman. Sliding the blouse over slender arms and down a toned stomach, Arizona turned in the mirror to examine herself._ Damn, I look hot.. if I do say so, myself._ The material seemed to cling in all the right places while flowing effortlessly down around the bottom. With one last check in the mirror, she turned and made her way back through Callie's bedroom, stopping when she noticed the perfume on the side of the dresser. Making her way over to the small vessel, she picked it up and inhaled. Immediately, her senses were ignited as she breathed in the signature scent that was Callie. Glancing towards the door, wondering how the brunette woman would react to her decision if she knew, Arizona sprayed a small amount of the perfume onto her wrist, wanting to be able to breathe in that intoxicating smell all day.

As Callie heard the bedroom door open, she quickly straightened herself up behind the counter, not wanting the blonde to know she'd been sat staring in the direction of her bedroom waiting for her to return. The Latina wasn't prepared for the sight that met her eyes as Arizona came into view. She was simply breathtaking.

"Wow..", was all Callie managed to get out. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Um, I- I made coffee.. if you want some..?"

"That would be awesome, thanks," Arizona couldn't knock the smile from her face no matter how hard she tried. Seeing the way this beautiful, stunning woman in front of her reacted to her appearance made the blonde want to squeal in delight. Arizona knew she was attractive, she'd never been one to overly flaunt it in people's faces or anything, but she knew she was hot. But the way Callie looked at her, as if she was seeing Arizona for everything that she was, not just some pretty face, that made Arizona's heart soar. She hadn't felt this wanted in a long time, and it was a feeling she desperately missed.

Accepting the cup from Callie, she sat down opposite her on one of the bar stools.

"Thank you for the shirt. Really, it's.. gorgeous. But I can't accept your offer of keeping it. I'll have it dry cleaned and-" She was cut off by Callie as the Latina held up her hand, effectively silencing her.

"Arizona, it wasn't an offer. It's yours now, okay?" She gave the blonde a look that said "There is no point in arguing because you're not gonna win, so don't bother" and made her way around the breakfast bar to sit next to her on one of the vacant stools.

Swiveling to face each other, the blonde looked down at her mug. She was blown away by this woman's kindness. "Thank you, for everything.." She spoke quietly, eyes locked on the drink in her hand. How is it possible that someone so perfect has managed to stumble into her life? Her 'anything but perfect' life?

Sensing the change in Arizona's mood, Callie reached over and placed her hand on the blonde's chin, gently bringing her eyes up to meet her own. _God, you're beautiful._

"Hey, it's okay. And besides, I was totally right. You look amazing." Callie spoke softly yet her eyes burned with passion.

Arizona gazed into those blazing brown eyes that seemed to stare down into her soul. They were like nothing she'd ever seen before. Much like Callie herself. She had never met anyone so kind, so sweet, so beautiful in her entire life. Swallowing hard, she realised Callie's hand was still placed on her chin. She glanced down at those full lips and then back up into soulful eyes. She watched as Callie's eyes dropped to her own lips, and before she could even think about it, she leaning in slowly, her eyes never leaving the Latina's.

Callie looked on as Arizona's eyes grew darker with every passing second. She realised she still hadn't released her hold on the blonde's face, but before she could bring her hand away she felt Arizona lean in towards her. Without a second thought, Callie inched her face closer to the object of her desire. She was close enough to feel the blonde's shallow breath on her lips, and was about to close the gap when the sharp shrill ring of her cell phone made the two women jump apart.

Arizona stood up immediately after hearing the noise, narrowly avoiding spilling yet another drink down her front. _I need to get out of here. This is.. I shouldn't be doing this. What was I thinking?_ She made her way over to her bag and began putting on her coat as Callie followed at a distance behind her.  
"I better go, I don't wanna be late," She glanced up into the Latina's eyes and saw the look of hurt and guilt etched upon her beautiful face

.  
The blonde felt her heart drop at the sight. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, let Callie know that she hadn't done anything wrong and that she was fine. But in all honestly, it wasn't okay, and Arizona wasn't fine. But that was from her own doing, not Callie's.

Not being able to stand and watch the brunette mentally beat herself up, Arizona stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear. "For everything."

Making her way towards the door, she opened it but paused before she left. Turning back once again to face Callie, she opened her mouth to speak. This time nerves wracked her body.

"Um.. Are we uh, do you.. um.. Seven at Joe's?"

A shy smile replaced the dejected look occupying the Latina's face as she nodded.

"Seven at Joe's."


End file.
